


Sword to a Gun fight

by Bilbosama



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Not Kingdom Hearts 3 compliant, The Author Regrets Nothing, Writing Exercise, alternate endings now included, attempts at envoking the uncanny valley with higher-tier nobodies, concept fic as bonus chapters, minimal spoilers within story but comments may have end-game spoilers being discussed, spoilers for ni no kuni 2 and a bit of days and kh2, the author regrets some things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: In which a creepy scarred dude in a black long coat challenges Roland to battle. That's it, that's the fic.(Sequel Concept Fic now included, starts at chapter 3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So one time I got the urge to write a gun fight scene but then got writer's block. Today I found the file and decided to start over. This here is the result.
> 
> Anyway, this here is just a writing exercise and while I have a couple of alternate endings scrambling for attention, I like the way this ended. I already have a Ni No Kuni 2 x Kingdom Hearts crossover (completely different than this one) being written out and a couple other multi-chaptered stories already published and in progress. Continuing this can wait. For now, it is considered complete.
> 
> Spoilers are at a minimum for both series.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ni No Kuni 2: Revenant Kingdom or Kingdom Hearts. NNK2 belongs to Level 5 and Bandai Namco. Kingdom Hearts goes to Disney and Square Enix. I'm just some bored nerd.

It all started when King Evan and his entourage were exploring the coast south of Goldpaw in the Zippelin when they came across the temple they had spotted several months ago when it was just him, Batu, Tani and Roland. The mountain it rested on was too steep to climb and obtaining passage to Hydropolis was a higher priority so it was left alone.

With Leander and Bracken in their ranks, the now larger group landed nearby the temple and eagerly entered it. Deep inside, a barely manifesting ghost hissed at the now larger group to turn back. Something more dangerous than a tainted creature is coming.

"Now that's just rude," said a scarred man in a black leather long coat as he entered the room.

"Who are you?" asked Bracken.

"Just a curious visitor like you," the man smiled but the smile seemed practiced and did nothing to make his facial features look less plastic. His lone yellow eye seemed to glow in the dim chamber.

The ghost hissed, "Run," and vanished.

"Anyway," the man waved an arm dismissively, "I'm Xigbar, and I'm here because I heard a lot of interesting things about this world." He watched as Roland stiffened at the word 'world.' Xigbar grinned. Fascinating...

"Like, say, how a little kid became a king and has been making a lot of headway in making friends with the rest of the world," Xigbar continued. He pointed towards Evan, "is that you, kiddo?"

Evan hesitantly nodded, "Um, yes."

"Not surprised. You have one heck of a pure heart. Any more light and you'd be considered as one of the Seven Princesses of Heart. Well...Sovereigns of Heart, I guess. You sure ain't a princess."

Xigbar pulled out his crossbow-like gun, "I wonder, if I snuff out that light, would your will be strong enough to produce a Heartless and a Nobody? Which, by the way, are these guys." He waved a hand and suddenly a crowd of black yellowed eyed creatures along with beings in white manifested. The King and his friends summoned their weapons.

"Oh good," Xigbar commented, "can't have this be too easy." He then vanished with a crackling sound.

The strange monsters attacked and the resulting battle took a long time to resolve. The white beings were more reactive than their darker counterparts and quickly learned any weaknesses the party may have. But eventually, the party was victorious.

As they all passed around Soreaways and healing spells, there was a sound of a gunshot and a red bolt landed by Evan's feet. They all looked up and saw Xigbar standing upside down on the ceiling, clapping.

"Excellent! All of your hearts are pretty strong but His Majesty would be a great addition to our ranks."

Roland aimed his side arm and fired a warning shot that missed Xigbar's eyepatch by several inches. His normally friendly and calm demeanor vanished and protective anger fell into place.

"You will not be getting any closer to Evan," he declared.

"Oooh, so I need daddy's permission, huh?" Xigbar mocked.

"As Chief Consul, it is my duty to advise him. And I will do everything in my power to protect my King."

"Roland?" said Evan, ears drooping as he felt a surge of dread.

"All of you, leave now," Roland ordered. The eerily calm tone in his voice demanded no arguments.

"But what about you?" asked Evan.

"Roland has made his choice, lad," said Batu as he grabbed the young king's arm, "Now let's respect his decision and get out of here."

The look Batu gave Roland before the group fled the shrine told the man that Batu expected him to come out of this alive.

Roland intended to.

"So it's just you and me now, huh?" sighed Xigbar as he prepared his weapon, "Alrighty. Let's do it."

He fired and Roland leaped away from the bolt's path. He turned around to fire his own gun only to watch as Xigbar vanished. He looked around and spotted him by a pillar on the right side of the room. Roland pressed the trigger only to have Xigbar quickly maneuver to behind the pillar to take cover. Noting that the odd man had the right idea, Roland quickly ran to a pillar on the left.

A crackling sound reminded Roland too late that Xigbar could teleport. He quickly dived to the next pillar as a red bolt shattered as it struck the ground. Roland peered around the pillar and quickly fired a shot.

"Aw man, dude," Xigbar mocked groaned as he stood on the side of a pillar, "Do you know how expensive these coats are?" The sleeve covering his left arm had a hole in it.

Xigbar snapped his fingers, "Welp, just kidding ya." The coat restored itself.

 _Well, shit,_ Roland decided. _He can heal himself._ Roland then realized that none of the Higgledies that followed him and his colleagues have stayed behind. All Roland had was his own small supply of soreaway leaves and sixth sensors.

He truly is on his own.

But the thought of Xigbar tracking down Evan and turning him into one of those... _things_ under Xigbar's control was unbearable. Its possible that he could even break the Kingsbond between the young king and his Kingmaker, Lofty. Just like Doloran has been doing with the rulers of the kingdoms they have been visiting.

No, he cannot let any of that happen.

Roland concentrated and a purple orb formed around his pistol. Xigbar had been ignoring gravity as if it didn't exist this whole time. Perhaps he can be reminded of it.

Roland released the gravity spell and it hit its mark. Startled, Xigbar fell to the ground.

"Wow, rude," he commented as he sat up before ducking to avoid a bullet. He fired back in retaliation but Roland already slid back behind his own pillar.

There was the crackle of teleportation again and Roland dived to the next pillar. He hissed in pain as a bolt grazed his shin.

"Well, now, looks like I got you this time," cheered Xigbar as he split his weapon into two so he'd have a gun in each hand. He smiled the rather fake smile again.

"Let's dance," was Roland's warning before Xigbar started firing at Roland's feet. To the Chief's Consul's annoyance, he found himself backing up to avoid a cliche move he only saw in cartoons as a kid. Eventually, he felt the solid presence of a pillar against his back.

He quietly cursed before instinctively summoning his sword. A low swing towards the ground resulted in a 'ting' sound as a bolt hit metal.

"Wow, bringing a sword to a gun fight," said Xigbar as he stopped shooting, still pleased with himself, "how desperate can you get?"

"Pretty damn desperate," replied Roland calmly as he revealed his gun that he had been charging as much magical energy he could channel into the weapon and fired. A beam of blue light struck true and Roland was awarded with his opponent's scream. It then cut off when he teleported again.

Roland dived to the next pillar and froze when he heard a ragged breath and a click of a gun behind him.

"Sorry, Mister Roland," he could hear the sneer in Xigbar's words, " _but you lose._ "


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, a selection of ways this could end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw it, here be some possible ways this could end. Personally, I like how I originally ended it. Does Roland somehow get out of it and win? Does he die? Who knows but we're all gonna suffer from that cliffhanger together.
> 
> This chapter contains end game spoilers for Ni No Kuni 2. Read at your own risk.

**Ending 1**

Roland felt the weapon press against between his shoulder blades. He calmly closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Oh no you don't!"

Roland reopened his eyes just in time to watch as Bracken dive-kicked into Xigbar, knocking him to the floor. With her own gun, she fired a couple of shots that glowed white which Roland recognized as bullets infused with light.

She grabbed Roland by the arm, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Not taking any chances, they fled.

**Ending 2**

Roland felt the weapon press against between his shoulder blades. He calmly closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"You are not welcome here, outsider," boomed a deep and familiar voice.

To Roland's great confusion, he opened his eyes and turned his head to see Doloran of all people. His mouth, left uncovered by his mask, was snarling.

"But he's an outsider to this world too," Xigbar pointed out.

"Not anymore, he isn't," declared Doloran.

Using the distraction as an opportunity, Roland jammed an elbow into his captor's solar plexus and was rewarded with a groan as Xigbar doubled over. Roland ran over to Doloran's side in disbelief at the sudden turn of events as the other man formed a rune with his staff. When it finished, an arrow made of light appeared and hit his target.

"Screw this," Xigbar decided as he placed a hand on his collarbone, "I'm out." A tear of purple and black appeared next to him. He then fled into it and the tear resealed itself.

**Ending 3**

Roland felt the weapon press against between his shoulder blades. He calmly closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Hey!" shouted an unknown boy's voice. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see a boy with messy brown hair accompanied by a dogfolk man and a large duck. Where in this world are duck people...?

"Sora!" said Xigbar, distracted enough to move his gun away from Roland, "I see you have joined the party."

"Step away from him," the boy now known as Sora demanded as he summoned a large key-shaped sword.

"Aw, but he's perfect minion material," Xigbar mocked complained, "I would've gotten the kid but this guy's way more experienced. He'd make a better fight for you when he joins."

"You mean, 'if'," the duck quacked.

"To-may-toe, to-mah-toe. Whatever, man. He - oof!" Xigbar doubled over, winded. Roland elbowed him in the solar plexus and joined Sora's side, amazed at this sudden stroke of luck. He aimed his pistol at Xigbar.

"Leave," he demanded.

"Ugh. Fine," Xigbar rolled his eyes. "I guess I can try again some other time. You take care now." Xigbar opened a portal and ran into it. The portal closed, leaving no evidence that he was there before.

**Ending 4**

Doloran felt the Horned One's alarm through their Kingsbond. Concerned, he waved a hand over his scrying cauldron. He watched as Roland collapsed and faded away at the feet of a man in a black long coat. The intruder smirked as a creature of darkness appeared and he retreated into a portal that closed once he walked into it.

Thanks to the Horned One's intervention 1,900 years ago, Doloran had been mostly cut off from the rules of mortality and time. A lot of things that would've killed him when his soul mate perishes don't apply to him anymore. But over the years, soul mates who were born in worlds closer to this one were teleported to a safer world by the Horned One to avoid a more violent demise.

A soul mate turning into a Heartless wasn't as deadly as it seems. They can be easily defeated with light and the victim reforms whole later but warriors who wield the Keyblade can quicken the reformation process. Tracking one down can wait. The Horned One is a higher priority even if the link between him and Roland is straining thin.

Doloran redirected his scrying to Roland's colleagues. They were outside of the shrine and discussing if they should go back and help.

An idea formed and Doloran laughed as he channeled his magic on himself.

The mask and the gold paint on his face marking him as king of Allegoria vanished and his white hair turned black and grew longer until a tan hair tie conjured into existence and held the longer hair in place. Doloran's robes reformed into a pair of tan pants and a blue guardsman coat that was once used in Ding Dong Dell. His shoes became brown boots. His staff reformed into a broadsword.

He teleported into the shrine outside of the chamber that was the scene of Roland's demise. The ghost had reappeared.

"You survived?" it gasped before its ethereal fire flared, "No...you're not the same. What are you doing?"

"Infiltration," said Doloran with Roland's voice. He located the Heartless version of Roland and trapped him in a small orb that he placed into a coat pocket. He then hurried to the exit where the others were waiting.

"Roland!" cheered Bracken as she noticed his approach, causing the others to run up to him.

"You got away!" said Evan, his ears now perking up in relief.

"I did," 'Roland' smiled. "He wont be bothering us again."

**Ending 5**

Doloran felt the Horned One's alarm through their Kingsbond. Concerned, he waved a hand over his scrying cauldron. He watched as Roland collapsed and faded away at the feet of a man in a black long coat. The intruder smirked as a small black creature of darkness appeared and he retreated into a portal that closed once he walked into it.

Thanks to the Horned One's intervention 1,900 years ago, Doloran had been mostly cut off from the rules of mortality and time. A lot of things that would've killed him when his soul mate perishes don't apply to him anymore. But over the years, soul mates who were born in worlds closer to this one were teleported to a safer world by the Horned One to avoid a more violent demise.

A soul mate turning into a Heartless wasn't as deadly as it seems. They can be easily defeated with light and the victim reforms whole later but warriors who wield the Keyblade can quicken the reformation process. Tracking one down can wait. The Horned One is a higher priority.

He sensed the link with Roland strain thin before it calmed down. Curious, he mentally prodded it and found vague confusion. Thoughts of 'what just happened?' and 'where am I?' and 'why does my chest feel so light?' came forth and then Doloran understood. Roland still lives but the darkness swallowed his heart and his will allowed him to live on as an incomplete abomination to nature.

That's good enough for Doloran. Perhaps, without Roland's guidance, the young King Evan would be unable to intervene when the Horned One truly awakens.

It would be a great lesson about the realities of life as well. That boy is too naive and Roland was merely enabling and coddling him.

Let the boy learn that there is no such thing as 'happily ever after.'

[Meanwhile]

"My friends," Xemnas boomed as a man with graying hair and stress wrinkles entered the throne room, "I would like to introduce a new member to our ranks."

The man in the black long coat looked around, feigning curiosity. He vaguely recalled that being the most appropriate reaction in this situation.

"This is number 15, Xadlorn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I like ending 5. Cynical Doloran who has Better Things To Do so he's leaving the ten year old king alone. Xadlorn's scene was going to be added to ending 4 but I figured what if Roland just ends up being a Heartless instead and left it be.
> 
> I'd continue with ending 5's plot line as a sequel but I need to focus on my other works that are already in progress first. So a sequel is at a lower priority until further notice. Sorry. :O


	3. The King's Sword (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventures of Xadlorn, the concept fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, this here is a concept fic of the Nobody/Organization Member!Roland Ending I posted in the previous chapter. The reason why I am posting this within here and not as an independent entry is because I had wanted to write a sequel but the drive to dedicate at least 15 chapters to it died out and all I was left with was a few scenes in my head. I decided to write them out and ended up with eight thousand or so more words than I expected.
> 
> If I had gone all out, there would've been more character building/interaction, less plot holes, different ideas to some scenes, and I guess Sora/Donald/Goofy participating in Ni No Kuni 2's late game plot. Alas, I have a different KH2 x NNK2 plot bunny I'm also working on so their participation in certain boss fights is assured lol
> 
> The 'King's Sword' is supposed to be an epiphet like how Saix is also The Luna Diviner and Larxene is The Savage Nymph. That sort of thing. It refers to how Xadlorn served his king as his chief consul/advisor/regent but most importantly, his protector. That and the sword Xadlorn acquires in this story is indeed the one you find in a hidden chest in Ding Dong Dell as a weapon for Evan to protect himself with. So...yeah, symbolism and whatnot.
> 
> ON THE NI NO KUNI 2 SIDE OF THINGS:
> 
> 1\. Blanket spoiler warning is in effect. GO BACK IF YOU'RE WAITING UNTIL CHRISTMAS TO PLAY THE GAME.
> 
> 2\. Soul Mates is indeed a thing in Ni No Kuni but its more like 'we share the same soul and might look the same but our lives are different.' Soul Mates occasionally have dreams about their partner's life but its vague. If one is harmed, then so is the other.
> 
> 3\. Kingsbonds are basically a link between a ruler and a Kingmaker. In canon, this means the Plot Device Dragon protects your kingdom from certain types of disasters and provides boss fights when its mad. If the Kingsbond is broken, the Kingmaker will try to enact judgement against the Kingdom and destroy it if not pacified.
> 
> In my headcanon, the Kingsbond allows telepathy between the two. This is represented in **bold text**. In the Horned One's case, its bold text and Zalgo font.
> 
> 4\. [ words ] indicate scenes viewed as dreams. [ _words_ ] is a flashback because I'm an idiot like that.
> 
> 5\. Headcanons in effect: bold text telepathy, Roland getting Kingsbond privileges through Doloran but not as strong as his soul mate's, Doloran being made immortal because the Horned One refuses to allow him to die before its free (but the soul mate is allowed to die and be reborn as long as its a natural death), Evan is more catlike (ie, cat noises and behaviors).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Ni No Kuni. That goes to Square Enix, Disney, and Level 5.

1.

Doloran was unimpressed about the current circumstances.

His soul mate, Roland Crane, was once again in a world that was too far away for Doloran and the Horned One's influence to fully reach him. The fact that he was also too far away to be under the Kingmaker of Evermore's protection did little to reassure them. Doloran once again found himself relying on dreams to check up on Roland's Nobody (who had been renamed Xadlorn to mark him as an ex-Roland or some other tedious symbolism it meant to be).

It will take a while until Doloran could successfully leave messages beyond intrusive thoughts to Xadlorn. It had worked a few times before Roland was brought into the world of Bellacosia. After that, he relied on prodding the link into Roland's mind to plan around King Evan's meddling. It was deemed too easy to magically influence him into siding with Doloran. He'll have to do so on his own free will.

The Horned One being sealed away into the world's Heart meant it's tainted power is only able to influence this world. It also had the side-effect of masking the Heart from the invading inhabitants of the Realm of Darkness. Unfortunately, influencing one world meant just that. It was only able to rescue Roland from a painful death because of his status as the soul mate of the King of Allegoria who shared a Kingsbond with the Horned One's original self, Alisandra. If he died an unnatural death, then the backlash could've killed Doloran and in turn, the Horned One would never be freed from its prison.

So far Doloran learned through dreams that Xadlorn was experiencing time differently (a day here in Doloran's world was four days in the World That Never Was), wondering how long the older members of Organization XIII practiced expressing emotions until they looked genuine, wondering what actually happened to members IV, V, VI, XI, and XII other than 'Sora, who is currently indisposed, happened,' and observing how his young predecessors, Xion and Roxas, were acting odd but dismissed it as 'teenage things.' He was also considering owning a journal, which was a thought Doloran managed to pass through the link they shared.

* * *

2.

[ "You have been taking turns wielding Roxas' Keyblade," stated Xadlorn. The two teens nervously fidgeted under his gaze. He had caught them sparring with only Roxas holding a stick after handing over his Keyblade to his junior.

"Because Xion can't summon the Keyblade for some reason," started Roxas.

"Please don't tell anyone," Xion said quietly, "We've been doing really well hiding it!"

Xadlorn stared at them before deciding to grant them mercy. He examined the contents of his arms band before finding two old spare swords. He retrieved them and held them out for the two teens to grab.

"Alright," he sighed, "you can use these to spar." ]

Doloran then woke up. He wasn't surprised that even as a Nobody, Roland would find a way to connect with children.

* * *

3.

[ _We've returned to give you a report, sir,_ said a Dusk.

"Excellent," praised Xadlorn. It had took him a while to get used to the time difference. He still couldn't understand how a day in...Evan's world (He can't call it home anymore. He no longer has the right...) took several days in The World That Never Was. But it made things easier. "What's going on?"

_The Mouse King is getting more impatient. They have yet to find the Mark of Kings. Our patrols show that the bedroom you described has been left out of the search._

"Keep watching and send some of your number to other nations," instructed Xadlorn. "Keep your distance away from mages and country leaders."

 _Of course, sir._ The Dusk teleported away. ]

Well now. That explains why there were so many of those things in major cities lately.

 _How long do you think he can do this until he gets caught?_ Doloran asked the Horned One through the Kingsbond.

 **A̶͏͘ F͡E̶͝W͏̧ ͠M̷O͢NT̶̡HS̨ ̨̢̛I̸F̵̀̕ ͞͡HE҉͞'͜Ş ͠SM̧͡À͜R͠T E̶ŅÒ̴͢U̧G͢H̷̨,̶ ̧D͡͏E̶͢A̴R ͘͏͏H̡E͜͏̕A̡̛R̵T,** the Horned One replied.

* * *

4.

"Get out of my way!" demanded Roxas as he glared at Xadlorn. The graying man stared at the boy, wondering if he was still displeased about Number 14's (who was that again?) demise.

[ "Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Xadlorn.

"Yes!" Roxas summoned his Keyblade and pointed at Xadlorn with it, "and if you don't like it, then fight me!"

Instead of answering his challenge, Xadlorn stepped out of the way, "Go then. But the others wont be lenient." ]

A few hours later, Roxas was captured by King Mickey's allies. Axel refused to return until he retrieved the boy and rejected Xadlorn's offer of assistance.

A week later, Sora woke up.

* * *

5.

"So this is the Underworld," said Xadlorn as he and Demyx wandered the gloomy tunnels. Demyx's theft of the Olympus Stone was a success but if Xadlorn had the capacity, he'd be feeling suspicious as to how easy it was.

"Y-yeah," laughed Demyx nervously, "Kinda creepy what with all the ghosts and stuff. I think I saw three ladies sharing an eyeball back there."

Xadlorn looked over his shoulder. He saw nothing but fog and the lights of souls drifting about. He wondered if Spirit Medium would work here.

[ "That Hercules guy is an ally of the Keyblade Master," Demyx pointed out, "So I'm sure the kid will be down here soon to interfere with the world's...politics I guess. In the meantime..." A loud growl was heard.

"W-what was that?" squeaked Demyx.

Xadlorn felt hot breath on his back. Slowly, he stepped forward away from it before turning around.

A giant and very angry three-headed dog was glaring at the two of them.

"Run," said Xadlorn firmly.

Demyx screamed and fled. The dog went after him. ]

Xadlorn dove into a nearby hallway in hopes the dog would focus on the lazy bard. He followed it and found himself in a different hallway that had a fork that his investigation revealed would lead him back to the main path.

He stared at the floating balls above him that represented souls. He wondered.

Is his family among them?

"Melissa Crane," he called, "Sean Crane. Come to me!"

Nothing happened. None of the souls answered his call.

He wondered what emotion he'd be feeling over this. Disappointment? Grief?

He then got an idea. What if...

"King Leonhard Tildrum of Ding Dong Dell," he tried, "Are you here?"

"Who is King Leonhard?" quacked a voice behind him. Xadlorn turned and froze as he discovered who it was.

The Keyblade Master and his two companions, Donald and Goofy, were eyeing him with suspicion.

"Another one?" complained the Keyblade Master, "How many of you are there?"

"It's just me and a colleague this time," said Xadlorn, "I suppose you found him, Roxas?"

"It's Sora!" corrected the Keyblade Master, "The other guy just told us to run away before escaping. How weird is that?"

"He does that," stated Xadlorn, "He's not a fan of fighting of giant three-headed dogs."

"Cerberus is down here?" yelped the duck.

"Where I'm from," Xadlorn crossed his arms, "we have stories about how he is the guardian of the entrance to the underworld. He's just doing his job."

"Not a very good job if you're in here," snarked Sora.

Xadlorn sighed. Must the boy give him attitude when he hadn't done anything to warrant this?

"Sora," Goofy was also unimpressed. Sora grimaced at the dogfolk (would he count as a dogfolk in his home world's terms?)'s tone.

"Well, I must get going," Xadlorn decided. Now was not a good time to keep hanging around if Cerberus is hunting down intruders, "if Demyx has left this world then there's no point in staying."

"Weren't you calling for somebody?" Goofy pointed out.

"I was...curious," explained Xadlorn, "I wanted to see if this place accepts the local dead or all of the dead. It appears to be just the locals." He made a disappointed expression as if attempting to make the trio forget his true nature. He then teleported out of the area.

* * *

6.

Xadlorn cautiously went down the steps that were hidden underneath the bed in Evan's former bedroom in Ding Dong Dell castle. The lower caste Nobodies reported to him that patrols were to avoid that particular castle wing tonight. Not wanting to pass up the chance, the former Chief Consul infiltrated the castle by teleporting into Evan's room.

The sound of wood scraping against a stone floor was loud but Xadlorn figured it wouldn't alarm anyone. He quietly traveled down a hallway wondering what he'd find.

At the end of the hidden hallway was a small chamber. In this room was a treasure chest. Xadlorn opened it and found a sword that was imbued with light and was heavy to hold. How was Evan supposed to wield this back then? He wasn't strong enough for some of the heavier swords at the time. He then found a magic wand that was too weak to cast Evan's more stronger spells. And the third thing he found...

"Ah, so this must be the Mark of Kings." He held up the amulet to inspect it.

"Thank for finding it for me, stranger," said King Otto Mausinger as he entered the chamber, blocking the intruder's exit. A small group of guards and Chancellor Vermine followed him. "Now, hand it over."

"No thanks, this doesn't belong to you," decided Xadlorn, who noted how fortunate he was to have the sense to wear his coat's hood.

"Then its true," growled Vermine, "Evermore has spent spies to Ding Dong Dell."

"Evermore isn't going to have this either," declared Xadlorn, "Can't have a war if both sides don't have what they want, no?" He opened a portal and ran into it before the mouse king can answer.

* * *

7.

"Darkness is spreading?" asked a voice nearby. Sora frowned. Who else could be in the Cave of Wonders? He motioned the others to hide behind a pillar before they all peeked around it.

Around the corner was the middle-aged man with the graying brown hair in an Organization XIII coat they encountered in the Underworld weeks before. He was talking to a Dusk who wiggled in response.

"Have you narrowed down the source?" he asked. The Dusk wiggled and traced a boat pattern with its...hands.

"Near Capstan?" the Nobody mused. He blinked as he realized something. "Oh. Near that place where I..."

He shook his head, "No matter, Sora will take care of it."

Sora bristled. He was not going to fight Heartless because this guy wants him to! If he didn't want darkness to spread in some world, then he shouldn't have called Heartless there!

The Nobody sighed, "Right, keep watching the Goldpaw area. Tell the Evermore division to report to me soon."

The Dusk he was speaking to nodded before vanishing into a small portal.

Its superior opened his own portal and left the Cave.

* * *

8.

"You!" growled Sora as he discovered who this round's opponent turned out to be.

"Me," said the Organization member calmly, "Well, we meet again."

"I have no time for this!"

"For what?" the Nobody tilted his head, "fighting? Really?"

"Whatever it is you're planning!"

"I'm planning nothing," shrugged the Nobody, "I just wanted to test your strength. The Hades Cup seems like the best place to do it."

He placed a hand against his forehead, "Ugh, I don't remember being like this a teenager. At least, never this hostile to authority."

"Times have changed, old man," taunted Sora.

"If this is what teens these days are like, then I'm not looking forward to when Ev...His Majesty gets to be your age," the Nobody complained to himself. Sora wondered who he meant by 'His Majesty.' Did he still cling to memories of life before he became a Nobody?

"Right," the Nobody summoned his sword. Donald noted how it materialized into existence not like his fellow Nobodies' weapons did. Instead, something inside his coat sleeve glimmered. Interesting.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the Nobody as he positioned himself into a fighting stance that reminded Sora of Riku but with two hands gripping the sword, "I'm Number Fifteen, Xadlorn."

"W-what?" Sora managed to say before Xadlorn made the first move and expertly swiped at the boy's head. Sora quickly jumped back before the sword connected and summoned the Keyblade.

"What do you mean Fifteen?" Sora demanded as he blocked another attempt, "There's supposed to be thirteen of you guys!"

"Well, when I was brought in, a few of our number were already vanquished," explained Xadlorn as he withdrew his sword, "I suppose the plan was to be thirteen members at any given time." He shrugged before ducking from a fireball. Donald scowled.

"Who is the Fourteenth member?" asked Goofy, "We didn't meet them yet."

"Number Fourteen?" Xadlorn frowned as he tried to recall before giving up, "I don't remember their name. Just...that we had a Fourteen at some point. Something...happened to them."

Sora felt part of his heart twist with grief and became confused. Weird, why would he feel upset about something that doesn't actually exist?

"Whatever, there's less of _you people_ to deal with," he gritted out as he swung the Keyblade at Xadlorn's arm, knocking the sword out of his hand. The sword didn't vanish into nothingness like how the weapons of other Organization members' did.

"Seriously," complained Xadlorn as he summoned another sword, "There's no need to be hostile."

"Then stop messing with the worlds!" demanded Sora.

"I will once I get my heart back," replied Xadlorn as he calmly blocked an upward swing, "Well, I suppose you have gotten stronger despite your insistence in not using a proper stance."

"Gee, thanks," said Sora sarcastically, "Wanna see my magic while you're at it?"

"Sure, I -" Xadlorn yelped as he was suddenly floating in the air after the boy shouted "Magnera!" He could see the magic manifesting as several interconnected orbs that kept him from the ground. It also spun him in place so he couldn't keep track of what's happening or which way was up or down.

Then something slammed into his side and he flew out of the trap and laid on the ground, dazed.

"How's that?" called Sora.

"Ow," managed Xadlorn, "Yeah, you're good. I'm just...going to lay here and question my life choices for a while."

"Sir," called Pain, "defeated opponents should leave the arena once the battle is over."

"Give me a minute," complained the Nobody as he got up.

"Here!" Panic handed over the sword Xadlorn dropped. The older...Nobody carefully nodded in thanks before dismissing his weapons. He opened a portal and with a grimace, flung himself in.

"That was a bad idea," they heard him groan before the portal closed.

* * *

9.

"Well, young man," said King Mausinger as he eyed the teenage boy and his two companions. They had appeared in the middle of the town square and pretended to not know of the travel ban in place. The guards quickly arrested them and jailed them. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"...That we really didn't know of the travel ban?" offered the boy, "We're here because one of our enemies pushed us into a portal that lead out to here. Something about how we need to do our jobs."

He scoffed at that, "but we are doing our jobs."

"What exactly do you do?" asked Mausinger.

"We slay monsters of darkness," explained the person who resembled a duck. Mausinger had never met a birdfolk before. He was unaware they existed. "We've been doing this in secret, you see."

"Yeah," agreed the dogfolk man, "Top secret mission."

Mausinger was unimpressed.

"Have you spotted anything weird lately?" asked the boy, "Y'know, black creatures with yellow eyes or beings in white."

"What do you know about the white monsters?" The King inquired.

"They're called Nobodies," explained the boy, "They're what's left when your heart is taken by Heartless. They aren't meant to exist but they're doing it anyway."

"Is that why I feel creeped out when I see one?" asked the human guard accompanying the king.

"Yeah, that's a Nobody."

The King frowned as he scratched his chin. Eventually, he motioned the guard who unlocked and opened the cell door.

"If you are as you said, you can start with this castle," said King Mausinger, "those...creatures, have been lurking all over the castle for weeks even after their leader retrieved the Mark of Kings. I had feared that it was the work of Evermore but my sources tell me that they are still recovering from the disappearance of their Chief Consul a month and a half ago."

"So they're not behind this?" confirmed the dogfolk.

"No. Besides, it would be unlikely of King Evan to be able to control dark monsters. He was always pure-hearted."

"Your Majesty," interrupted a shorter and fat mouse, "things change. Whose to say that Grimalkin-spawn isn't pure-hearted anymore?"

The King seemed to pause and think it over, "...It's possible."

The shorter mouse seemed smug about that. Donald's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Did he just sense...?

* * *

The patrol that night was quiet. Nobodies and Heartless haven't emerged yet. But Sora could've sworn he heard something giggle and scamper off at one point.

Patrolling the castle gave Sora the opportunity to think back the chain of events that lead him here. They had returned to Hallow Bastion to restock on supplies after defeating Scar's ghost and restoring Simba's resolve to rule when Xadlorn emerged from a dark portal before they could even set foot into the town.

[ _"I need you to do me a favor," he declared._

_"Why should we?" scoffed Sora._

_"You'll see when you get there. Just stay out of the local politics, okay?"_

_"Wha-" A Berserker Nobody whacked the three heroes into the portal where they stumbled until they found themselves in a city full of large bipedal mice living among humans._ ]

"Oh boy," Sora said out loud once he realized that he was incredibly lost.

"Whose there?" called out Chancellor Vermine's voice before he emerged around a corner. The short mouse's mustached nose twitched as he spotted the boy.

"Ah, it's just you, my boy," he sighed with great relief, "My apologies, I wasn't expecting you to be in the residential quarters."

"Er...that's where we are?" Sora looked around with confusion. He really should've asked for a map earlier.

"Of course," nodded the Chancellor, "Oh dear we haven't been good hosts if you don't know your way around."

"I'll figure my way around eventually," Sora reassured the Chancellor cheerfully, "I just need a map."

"We don't use maps," revealed the Chancellor, "That would give our enemies the advantage, you see. However, the guards seem to think it is a mark of passage if you manage to find your way around within a year."

Sora was about to make a complaint when a quick movement caught his eye. "What was that?" He growled as he called the Keyblade to his hand.

"Stay here, sir," Sora instructed before running off. He faintly heard the Chancellor calling for the guards to back him up. He gritted his teeth. The guards wont be able to defeat a Dusk, let alone one of its stronger allies. He really hoped it wasn't a Dancer. He still has a hard time dealing with one of those.

He heard footsteps in the distance and he followed the sound. It lead to a set of doors that, when pushed open, revealed a stair case.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked King Mausinger who Sora could've sworn hadn't been behind him before, "This area is forbidden!"

"There you are!" gasped Chancellor Vermine, accompanied by Goofy, Donald, and a few guards, "you didn't need to run so fast!"

"I heard something go this way!" explained Sora.

"It may have been a Higgledy," said the King with a tired sigh, "they tend to get into all sorts of mischief."

Sora was about to ask what a Higgledy is when a group of Dusks materialized into the world behind the exhausted group.

"Oh no, not those creepy things again," complained the same human guard from the dungeon.

"This is not how I expected my first day to go," said a younger guard, his mouse ears twitching.

"Sora," said a hooded Xadlorn as he teleported into the room, "what are you doing here? I sent you to south of Goldpaw."

"You're the one who pushed us into a random portal!" explained Sora, "It's not our fault that you can't aim right!"

The young guard quietly 'Oooo'ed.

Xadlorn sighed before he snapped his fingers. To Sora's dismay, Dancers and a new portal appeared.

"As much I would like you to learn one side of a complicated story," said Xadlorn, "This world's heart is in danger."

"It wouldn't be if you - hey let go! - didn't summon Heartless and Nobodies here!" yelped Sora as he, Donald, and Goofy were grabbed by a Dancer.

"That's the thing," revealed Xadlorn, "I didn't bring the Heartless here. Nor the Nobodies...at least not initially."

Mausinger looked intrigued, "Then who did?"

Xadlorn snapped his fingers again and the Dancers flung their struggling captives into the portal.

"My recruiter."


	4. The King's Sword (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we start on the scenes I've been wanting to write.

10.

"Oof!" Sora landed hard on the ground. The portal above him closed as he sat up. Instead of whatever Goldpaw is supposed to look like, he was now in a swampy area full of creatures that eyed him with suspicion. In front of him was a path that lead to an entrance beyond a gorge in the mountains. To his left was a large forest. Behind him was a bridge that went over the water to the next set of land.

"Which way do you think we should go?" asked Goofy.

"Hmm," Sora pondered over his choices. They have no idea where they are in this world. Xadlorn is acting as though they should know everything about this place and thus hasn't been very helpful at all.

"Well, we're already lost," decided Sora, "how much worse can it be?"

"Now you jinxed us!" complained Donald.

"My bad," laughed Sora nervously before he pointed to the path leading to the mountains, "that way I guess."

They walked in silence. Occasionally, what appeared to be fairy-like monsters and oversized hamsters wielding large weapons would attack them. Sora wondered how anyone got anywhere without being accosted by monsters along the way. They were only beset by Heartless a couple of times, which was suspiciously fortunate but Sora didn't feel like complaining.

Eventually, they reached the path that cut through the mountains. Night had fallen and everyone was exhausted.

In the distance, they can see lights shining, signaling a city.

"C-c'mon, guys," gasped Sora, "we're almost there!"

"Can't we stop for the night?" whined Donald.

"We should," pointed out Goofy, "there may more monsters and Heartless and if we're too tired to fight..."

"Okay," sighed Sora before pointing at a tree, "I call dibs on the best branch."

* * *

"That was the most uncomfortable place to sleep ever," groaned Donald the next morning.

"At least we didn't get eaten," Goofy pointed out. His companions tiredly nodded in agreement before they continued towards the city that turned out to be much larger and surrounded by walls. It stretched into the ocean where ships and boats pulled into the harbor.

A few hours later, they reached the opened gates where a dog person and a man with blue skin and fish fins in place of ears stood in place.

"Welcome travelers," smiled the dog guard, "to the Kingdom of Evermore."

"That guy sent us to the wrong place again," complained Sora.

"Where were you supposed to go?" asked the blue man.

"Goldpaw," answered Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Ah, that's to the west," said the dog apologetically as he pointed to the direction behind the trio. "Was someone casting the Travel spell for you? They don't work unless everyone agrees on the destination."

"We...were kinda flung in a random direction," revealed Sora sheepishly.

"Now that's just rude," huffed the blue guard, "I -" he was caught off by screams past the gates.

"Oh no, not again," the dog guard looked back at the travelers, "Do you know how to fight?"

"Yes," nodded Sora.

"Good, we may need your help."

The guards and the newcomers rushed inside the kingdom. To Sora's dismay, there were Heartless causing chaos. Summoning the Keyblade drew their attention to him, which didn't go unnoticed by local defenders.

After the final Shadow was slain, a man wearing red beret-like hat grinned, "Thanks lad, that went a lot easier than last time."

"Aye," agreed the bearded man who looked like a ruffian next to him, "though the white monsters have the brains to know how to avoid gettin' smacked."

"You guys have been getting Heartless and Nobodies here too?" said Sora.

"Is that what they are?" said the hat guy, "Aye, the swabs been showin' up everywhere fer the past month. Some places got it worse. Luckily fer us, Lofty's been makin' sure we're safe."

"Lofty?" blinked Sora.

"Our Kingmaker. The lil' blighter hasn't let us down yet."

"Ah, good," nodded Sora, pretending he knew what that was. "By the way, do you guys know anyone who can teleport people to Goldpaw?"

"Well, the King and Consul Leander might help ye," said the bearded guy, "Ye can find them in the castle."

"Or I can find you," said a blond man in purple as he walked up to them, "and escort you to the castle as requested by His Majesty and the Kingmaker."

Donald quacked a noise that Sora recognized that the duck was suspicious of this turn of events.

* * *

11.

The blond man turned out to be Consul Leander. He was a no nonsense sort of man whose accent sounded similar to the blue skinned residents in the town.

"Did everyone lose to their homes before they came here?" asked Sora as he noted the many species of people going through their lives.

"No," replied Leander, "we came to Evermore for a fresh start and perhaps help King Evan rise Evermore to greatness."

King Evan again...Was he the same one the mouse King and his aide regarded with suspicion?

"What's your king like?" said Sora.

"The King of Evermore is kind-hearted and tries to help everyone in every way he can," Leander's voice seemed to turn fond, "he knows full well what it's like to lose everything and doesn't want anyone to experience it again."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and smiled. Well, that sounded like _somebody_ they know.

"Oh, what's this?" Sora stopped and crouched to face a small green creature who had a leaf stuck to its head. It made a delighted 'Higgle!' noise once it realized the strange newcomers had spotted it.

"That is a Higgledy," explained Leander as more of the creatures emerged and surrounded the visitors, "They are personifications of the elements around us. Only the pure of heart can truly see them."

"Neat," said Sora while Donald grinned as he realized he fit that criteria.

* * *

The throne room was just as spacious as the one in Ding Dong Dell but with a cat theme instead of rodents and a lot more images of fish. Along the path to the throne was a young pink haired woman in yellow and green, a large man with his brown hair tamed by bandana and had a bushy mustache, and a young and tiny red haired girl. The girl and the man dressed similarly as the rough looking people Sora had seen around the town and castle.

King Evan turned out to be a boy a few years younger than Sora, much to Donald and Goofy's alarm. Despite his age, the cat-eared King was every much the king he meant to be.

"Greetings travelers," he said with an accent that Donald and Goofy noted to be suspiciously sounded similar to the people of Ding Dong Dell, "I, King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, welcome you to Evermore."

Donald and Goofy bowed but Sora still stood up straight and said before pointing to himself and to his companions, "Hi there! I'm Sora and that is Donald and Goofy."

"Sora!" quacked Donald exasperatedly while Goofy 'a-hyucked' in surprise.

"O-oh, right..." Sora belatedly bowed in greeting.

"Haven't got much flippin' experience around royalty, eh mun?" said an amused red and yellow creature by the left of the King.

"Lofty!" hissed King Evan. That's...that's Lofty the Kingmaker? It's _tiny_.

"Er...yeah," laughed Sora nervously, "I have but...I keep forgetting."

"We received reports of how well you fought off those monsters with ease," the young King's tail flicked behind him with interest, "As though you have much experience with them. Do you know what they are?"

"Well, the ones that are darker and have yellow eyes are known as the Heartless," explained Sora, "they are made of Darkness and their goal is to steal hearts. When you lose your heart, you become one too."

The locals in the room looked at him with horror.

"Is that...?" started the red haired girl but couldn't bring herself to continue. King Evan's ears drooped in response.

"Oh flip," said Lofty quietly.

Sora had a feeling they experienced something terrible.

"And the creepy white ones?" inquired the woman as she adjusted a pair of goggles on her head.

"They're called Nobodies," added Goofy, "a Nobody is what's left when someone with a strong will falls to the darkness. The stronger ones are the ones that look the most human and they went and formed Organization XIII. They say they want their hearts back but all they do is cause trouble and hurt people."

"They also aren't supposed to exist," growled Sora, "They're an abomination."

"The stronger swabs," said the mustached man, "do they wear black coats?"

"You've met them?" squawked Donald.

"Aye, a little over a month ago," confirmed the man.

"That was..." started King Evan sadly, his ears pressed against his head, "the last time we saw Roland."

A gloom settled into the large room.

"We apologize for your loss, Your Majesty," said Goofy sympathetically as Sora let out a little "Oh..."

* * *

As it turned out, the King did know the spell that could transport the travelers to Goldpaw but he instead offered to escort them via a Zippelin, which turned out to be an air ship.

"You're looking to solve the Heartless problem, yeah?" said the woman who had introduced herself as Bracken, "We've been getting reports that there's a whole lot of them south of Goldpaw. It makes traveling to Capstan-Upon-Hull a lot more dangerous than usual."

"The Heartless are vanquished more easily when attacked with light spells and weapons imbued in that element," explained Leander, "however, they tend to return after some time."

"They flippin' haven't after gettin' walloped by that key of youers," observed Lofty.

"Y-yeah," agreed Sora nervously.

Before Lofty could interrogate the boy, Donald squawked in alarm as he looked out a window.

"There!" he pointed and everyone gasped at the scene below.

On the beach past Goldpaw (a nation whose main city shone brightly against the perpetual night), was a person surrounded by Dusks.

"We have to help them!" cried Sora and Evan simultaneously.

"Oh flip there's two of them," muttered Lofty.

"Alright, settin' 'er down," called Batu at the controls. The Zippelin descended close by and everyone rushed out. This brought the Nobodies attention and they swarmed the rescuers instead.

With the additional help from Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the resulting battle was a lot easier. Eventually, there was one Dusk left.

It suddenly dissipated into nothingness. A young man with his dark hair in a low ponytail and wearing a long blue coat stood behind where it once stood, holding a sword that he immediately dismissed.

"Thanks, I thought they'd get me again," he said, relieved. Something seemed...off but Sora wasn't sure.

"Roland!" squealed the children before they tackled him. Their older colleagues followed, smiling.

"Where have ye been, lad?" asked Batu, "We thought that swine got ye!"

"I don't know," Roland carefully got up, minding Evan's tail, "I was dueling Xigbar and then the next thing I know, I'm in a cell. It wasn't hard to break out of it considering how far apart the bars were. I had to sneak around for a while before I came across this...weird thing. Kept saying 'kupo' a lot." He shrugged.

"That's a Moogle!" clarified Donald, "They're kind of like merchants."

"Huh," blinked Roland, "Well, thanks to that Moogle's help, I got out of Organization XIII's hideout and found myself...somewhere else. Best way to describe it was a city that I heard about once but it never had people mingling with monsters whose names ended with 'mon.' Managed to find another Moogle who was willing to direct me to a world where a few of its older fellows had enough strength to transport me across several worlds over to here."

"What's it like seeing other worlds?" asked Bracken.

"A fascinating experience that I don't desire to try again," said Roland.

"You said you were in the Organization's hideout," realized Sora, "did you see a red haired girl named Kairi in there?"

Roland shook his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't. They must've gotten her some time after I escaped."

Sora sighed tiredly in response.

"Don't ye give up, lad," consoled Batu, "ye'll save her before ye know it!"

"Yeah..."

"By the way," interrupted Roland, "why are you traveling by air ship?"

"To reach the shrine!" explained Tani, "Y'know, the one high up in the mountains that's hard to climb up on?"

Roland's thick eyebrows lightly furrowed in worry, "Well...this sounds familiar."

"Yeah," agreed Tani, "but this time we wont lose you."

Lofty hung back, unseen. He frowned as he sensed something incredibly wrong. He decided to keep quiet and observe.

The Higgledies on the air ship will know what to do.

* * *

The Higgledies cheered once they saw Roland enter the Zippelin. He had been gone for a while! Where did he go?

"Oh wow," laughed Sora as the creatures excitedly jumped around Roland's feet, "they must've really missed you."

Roland smiled. One of the Higgledies squeaked in fright because there was too much teeth in that smile but Roland didn't seem to notice.

He watched as the unsuspecting Keyblade wielder turned his attention to the window as the air ship got closer to its destination.

"Roland," said Leander quietly to draw only his attention. Evan and Goofy's ears twitched as they picked up the sound, "this may sound like paranoia but can you tell me who this is?" He picked up a purple Higgledy with little horns on its head, unaware that Roland can't see anything in Leander's hands.

"If you require a hint," he added as he noted how the other man hesitated, "this one has a scarf."

"Ah," nodded Roland, "Runcible."

Leander blinked before gently lowering the Higgledy back onto the air ship's floor, "Correct."

"Hig?" Tove said in confusion.

* * *

12.

Sora noted how tense his hosts have gotten the deeper they entered the shrine. No one could hold conversation for long because the shrine was _teeming_ with Heartless. Did Xadlorn set this up for the Organization's goal to collect captive hearts? Or did a few Heartless appear on their own and managed to multiply unchecked?

The raiding party at last reached a circular room. Three of the members noted how upset and nervous the others were as they warily looked around.

"This is..." started Evan quietly.

"Yeah," agreed Roland.

There was a skittering noise. Everyone fell into an alert state and looked around. The skittering continued.

Lofty yelped as he looked up, "Flip!"

A larger version of a Shadow Heartless dropped from the ceiling. It eyed the group with interest before lunging to attack.

A standard Shadow can melt into the floor and avoid getting hit. A Neo Shadow was no different but its larger size meant it was more bolder and would partially re-emerge and swipe at someone before sinking back into safety.

Donald noted how it avoided Roland and the light-based Higgledy (what was its name again?) refused to include him when healing. The man seemed frantic to try to land a hit with his sword (that suspiciously looked familiar...). Actually, a better way to describe him would be desperate.

The Heartless at last collapsed in defeat and released a heart. Which was odd the more Sora thought about it because Neo Shadows don't-

He got distracted when Roland suddenly ran to grab the heart. There was a sound of a gun shot and he froze as a red bolt missed him.

"Well, well," said Xigbar, "Not surprised I'd find you here, greenhorn."

"Go away!" growled Sora.

"I will once I send Xaddy here on time out," Xigbar casually rested an elbow on Roland's shoulder. "Number 8 has already gone rogue, we don't need to lose another one to old attachments."

"They aren't attachments!" protested Roland.

"Yeah? Then what's with the sending Dusks to keep tabs on an entire world thing?" teased Xigbar.

"Um," started Goofy.

Roland glared in response.

"Really dude? You thought we wouldn't notice when whole squads are missing for weeks?" Xigbar shook his head.

"Is that why there's Nobodies everywhere?" realized Bracken, "That was you?"

"If you wanted to call dibs on this place, you should've said something!"

"Guys," tried Goofy again.

"Wait a flippin' minute!" screeched Lofty, "Are you saying you didn't flippin' escape? That youer..."

"You're one of them," said a disappointed Evan.

"Oh yeah," grinned Xigbar, "Number Fifteen, Xadlorn!"

"You're Xadlorn?" Sora's mind seemed to freeze in shock at this revelation, "but you don't look old."

"Sora!" scolded Donald.

"Huh," shrugged Xigbar, "yeah, that's true. You're young and sexy here but middle-aged everywhere else. Is this a mood-based curse sort of thing?"

"I could explain," said a new voice and all turned to see a man wearing a yellow snake head dress. Floating over his staff was a heart. "But outsiders don't have the privilege."

"Doloran!" gasped Evan while Goofy sighed deeply with exasperation.

"Greetings, young King Evan," Doloran mock bowed, "Unfortunately, I cannot stay long. Let us reconvene when we don't have to play host to outsiders who bring their conflict to your doorstep."

"Give me my heart back," demanded Xadlorn/Roland.

"It's best if it stays with me," Doloran snapped his fingers and the Heart was absorbed into his staff, "I doubt anyone else here knows how to keep a Heart from being reclaimed by darkness." He then teleported away.

"Oooh, tough luck," mocked Xigbar as he grabbed Xadlorn by the arm, "So close to becoming whole again." He opened a new dark portal, "Now come on. If I explain it, Xemnas and Saix will maybe go easier on you."

The younger Nobody flinched at that as he reluctantly allowed himself to be lead into the portal that closed up after both went in.

Evan then burst into tears.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donald and Goofy, having raised kids on their own, would definitely be protective of Evan (who I see being 10-12 years old). Having some experience with politics due to their positions (court mage and captain of the king's guard respectively), they would've figured out the situation between Ding Dong Dell and Evermore long before Sora did.
> 
> Higgledies are indeed seen by those who are pure of heart. Otherwise, you just vaguely hear them. Xadlorn, meanwhile, can't detect them at all because of the whole 'no heart' thing.
> 
> The 'if you're Roland then pass this Higgledy test' and 'oh no he's a zombie all along' scenes were a couple of ideas I've been sitting on for ages. They just...turned out differently. orz


	5. The King's Sword (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The semi-exciting conclusion

13.

The King was silent on the way back to Evermore. His ministers explained that Doloran was a sorcerer seeking to release the Horned One from its seal and he had been doing that by interfering with the bonds between world rulers and their Kingmakers. Evan and presumably Mausinger are the only ones whose Kingsbonds haven't been broken by the mad man. No one is sure why Doloran would capture Roland's heart until Sora explained Organization XIII's current goal to gather all hearts until they can recreate a way into Kingdom Hearts.

"Then perhaps," decided Leander, "it's much safer to have his heart in Doloran's hands."

"Aye," agreed Batu reluctantly, "we know where it is this time."

It was agreed that Sora, Donald, and Goofy should return to Ding Dong Dell to pass on the message to King Mausinger that Evermore genuinely wishes to parlay and that King Evan never retrieved the Mark of Kings.

"I'll be fine," Evan said when the trio expressed their concerns.

"But Your Majesty," protested Sora, "we failed to save your Chief Consul."

"Roland was more than a Chief Consul," corrected Evan, "he was a dear friend. But...at least we know that, in a way, he's alright."

"We'll bring him back to you," Sora promised, "and help you get his heart back from Doloran."

Evan smiled despite his grief, "Thank you."

There was a flash of light and a floating scroll appeared from a bracelet on Evan's wrist. Sora instinctively summoned the Keyblade...

To his confusion, the scroll didn't lead him to the Keyhole to the world's heart. Instead, it showed him a gate that looked similar to the gates he passed through during long gummi ship rides. Was this why Xadlorn resorted to flinging people into haphazard portals? He couldn't directly get through? And why can't Sora find the world's Keyhole?

Curious, Sora raised the Keyblade and it immediately unlocked the gate.

He then returned to the throne room.

"What was that?" asked Tani.

"A pathway has been opened," said Sora, "Well...let's just say the next time we come back, it'll be a lot easier."

* * *

14.

"That was quite a gamble," said Luxord as he helped Xadlorn return to his chambers, "risking discovery of your foolishness without an actual goal or a counterplan in mind. No wonder it all flopped like a sculpture made of cards."

Xadlorn groaned as his injured leg tried to misstep and tumble him to the floor but the other Nobody kept him up. The only bright side to this recent chain of events is that Luxord had the sense to keep all of his gambling metaphors to a minimum this time.

"You're lucky you weren't reduced to a Dusk or faded away from more severe injuries," he added.

"Yeah," Xadlorn agreed tiredly. The results of his punishment as given from Xemnas made him unable to focus very well.

"Xadlorn? Are you still here?" asked Luxord, "We're outside of your suite now."

"Oh...thanks." Xadlorn watched as Luxord opened the door for him and carried him inside.

Worlds away, Doloran grumbled as the Horned One soothed away phantom pains.

* * *

The next part of his punishment was to be confined to his rooms for several weeks with meetings being the only times he can be out. Xadlorn didn't mind, it meant he could heal in peace. It was fortunate he had found a couple of spare potions to heal the worst of his injuries. It meant he didn't have to deplete his already dwindling supply of soreaway leaves.

He may not be able to feel emotions, but unfortunately, pain is not an emotion so he still had to experience it. Saix hadn't gone berserk while carrying out judgement. He didn't need to but the implications that he could have were there.

In the second week of his punishment, the remaining members of Organization 13 received news of Sora defeating a powerful Heartless in Port Royale. Luxord found it fascinating that the boy managed to avoid getting cursed by it. Perhaps it was because he wasn't a native to that world?

At the end of the third week, Xadlorn's punishment was lifted. By then he had reread several books at least twice, drilled himself on his technique with swords, attempted magic that wasn't gravity related, and drafted laws that might be useful to Evermore someday.

* * *

On his first day out of confinement, Xadlorn was given a guard duty shift down in the dungeons where Kairi was held. The girl sullenly chewed on a loaf of bread in her cell.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am none of your concern, miss," Xadlorn replied. He received a glare in response.

"Of course you aren't," she said, "you're here to tell me that Sora is slowly falling into your trap and I'm just the bait."

"Well -"

"Leave me alone," Kairi demanded as she curled up against the wall. She sat there what seemed like hours. Time between shift changes and meal times meant nothing down here.

Mostly, it was so boring.

At last, she heard the Nobody mutter, "Tani would've found her way out by now," before leaving the dungeon.

"Well, good for her," grumbled Kairi to the silence around her.

* * *

15.

He ended up being sent to observe Atlantica where he found himself resembling the natives of the underwater world. He waited until new instincts told him what to do before exploring but it was a while before he got the hang of using a fish tail instead of legs. Through overhearing conversations, he learned that the kingdom was in an uproar because the youngest daughter of King Triton has been missing for two days and Sora was avoiding the palace.

Xadlorn followed a red crab and a yellow and blue fish arguing if they should alert the king of her whereabouts or not.

"She can't speak Sebastian! She doesn't have her voice anymore! She wouldn't be able to explain why she did it!"

"King Triton fully knows well why she did it," groaned the crab, "All because of a human who might turn out to be not her actual true love!"

Well, this was convenient. He continued following them until they breached the ocean surface. He hid behind a rock and watched as they approached Sora, Donald, and Goofy as the trio observed the shore line.

"How is she today?" asked the fish nervously.

"I think they're going on a date tonight?" said Sora, unsure, "At least, I think that's what she was saying through charades."

Sebastian gasped in horror.

"You _think?_ What if she meant differently?!"

"I guess we'll find out later," grumbled a disapproving Donald who never wanted a part in this mess in the first place.

Xadlorn was about to lean forward to hear better when a large seagull landed on the rock he was hiding behind. Despite how physically impossible it was due to its anatomy, the gull grinned when he saw him and took a deep breath. Xadlorn quickly dove back into the water and swam quickly as he could before summoning a portal.

"What was that?" Sora asked he heard the splash and a bird squawk.

"Scuttle!" called Flounder, "What happened?"

"There was a spy!" answered the seagull, "he wore a black coat which must be slowing him down as he swims."

"The Organization!" gasped Goofy.

"Was his hood down?" asked Donald.

"Oh yeah, it was," nodded Scuttle, "do you know anyone with graying hair?"

"Did he have an eye patch?" Sora really hoped it wasn't Xigbar.

"Nope," said Scuttle, "and he swam away once I spotted him."

"Oh." Sora felt elated that Roland's Nobody was okay but disappointed that he was avoiding them. He wondered if he'll come back again.

After rescuing Ariel's voice from Ursula, defeating the sea witch for good, and participating in the musical, Sora realized that he never did actually spot Xadlorn again. But he could've sworn he heard a few gun shots while fighting Ursula who didn't seem affected by it. Perhaps he just imagined it.

* * *

16.

"Quick! Return to Disney Castle!" yelped Chip through the gummi ship's radio.

"It's Queen Minnie! She's...she's in danger!" added Dale fearfully.

"But how?" asked Sora, "The Cornerstone should be keeping all darkness out."

"Tell that to the Nobodies! They're everywhere!"

All three in the gummi ship gasped. Why would the Nobodies invade a world fully protected from the darkness? It doesn't make any sense!

Unless they're trying to lure Sora into doing their dirty work...

"Gah," groaned Sora, "alright, we're on our way!"

Despite the gummi ship operating at maximum power, it was a tense few hours before they could get there.

When they at last landed and the ship was safely docked, Chip and Dale hopped down the stairs.

"Queen Minnie is in the throne room guarding the Cornerstone!" cried out Chip.

"Hurry!" Dale gasped before squeaking in fright as a Dusk swam down the steps. Sora quickly slayed it.

"Right," he growled, "let's go."

The three of them decided to split up once the hedge garden's path to the castle was clear. Donald was to go into town and rally people into fighting back while Goofy sought to lead the King's Knights as they defended the Kingdom. Sora headed to the throne room, quickly vanquishing small fry along the way.

To his dismay, the throne room had several Dancers that immediately sought to attack him.

He frantically attacked one before quickly backing away before it or its fellows retaliated. He only managed to slow it down and delay the inevitable when another Dancer grabbed him, swung him around, and flung him towards the ceiling.

"Take this!" He fired a Blizzaga and watched as it collided with the Nobodies. One of them immediately faded away and a second one staggered.

Unfortunately, the third didn't like that so it caught him before he landed on the ground. Sora switched hands with the Keyblade and raised his free arm to wham on the Dancer's head. He managed one blow before it kicked him in the stomach. The force sent him flying across the room.

...Right into the arms of the other still living Dancer.

"Oh no," he grimaced.

The Dancer decided to drop him onto the floor. He laid there, dazed, as the two Dancers closed in on him.

"Light!" A massive spell hit both of them and they dissipated.

"Are you alright?" asked Queen Minnie as she hurried over to the relieved teenager as he slowly got up.

"Yeah," he said before wincing after he put weight on his arm. The Queen frowned and with a shout of "Heal!" his wounds recovered.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Sora tensed as he waited for more Nobodies to appear.

"You did alright," praised Xadlorn as he emerged from a portal that suddenly opened up. "You will never stop us if you can't handle a small group of mid-level Nobodies. There was too much flailing and not enough magic."

"I was handling it!" complained Sora, "and you! Why are you doing this?"

"Because we were planning to attack this world, obviously," Xadlorn rolled his eyes, "Someone had to lead the charge."

"But why you, Roland?"

"Would you rather have someone like Saix here?" Xadlorn raised an eyebrow, "Good to know, I'll go and bring him." He raised a hand and a portal began to form. It closed when he dodged a fire ball.

"So you wish to fight," he summoned his sword, "very well."

Sora immediately blocked a swing, "I don't want to fight you! Please! Return to Evermore! Evan misses you!"

"I can't," said Xadlorn as he pressed forward, "I can't risk my King's life."

Sora retracted his blade and took a step back, "What?"

"When I was turned, I had challenged Xigbar to a duel to protect Evan. He wanted to see if a pure heart can be consumed by Darkness and I couldn't let that happen to any of my..." Xadlorn paused and seemed to be trying to find the right word, "colleagues."

"They're more than that," Queen Minnie said sadly from the sidelines, "aren't they?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," argued Xadlorn, "I lost the duel and my heart. I am no longer bound to Evan. He is not my concern anymore."

Xadlord focused before he unleashed a wave of magic from his sword. Sora stumbled as it collided with him.

"Then why send Nobodies to all the Kingdoms?" argued Sora as he steadied himself.

"To recruit more to the Organization's cause of course," replied Xadlorn before he recalled his sword and summoned his gun. A ball of dark magic formed at the exit point before he released it. Sora dove out of the way before quickly getting up and running towards him. He swung the Keyblade only to have the sword return to parry the swing.

"Yeah?" Sora spotted an opening and quickly swung the Keyblade into the Nobody's side, earning him a grunt of pain, "Xigbar didn't seem pleased by it. Something about spying without permission?"

"A mistake I wont be doing again," said Xadlorn before he countered with a swing intended to chop into the boy's wrists but was blocked. "I shouldn't have clung to my past like that."

"You just wanted to make sure everyone was okay!" Sora then used the Keyblade's guard to smack Xadlorn's hand to make him drop his sword. "It means you do care...sort of."

To Sora's dismay, Xadlorn didn't drop the sword, "I do not care. I can not care. The punishment I received showed me that my memories of Evermore was tainted with a need to replace what I had lost even if it caused me pain doing so. I'm free now."

"What did you lose?" asked Sora as he parried an attempt to stab him in his right side.

"That's none of your business," Xadlorn replied before he mimicked a frustrated expression. Sora noted how he wasn't frowning hard enough.

To Sora's surprise, Xadlorn suddenly gripped the sword's blade and whacked Sora on the head with the sword's guard. Noting that his opponent was dazed on the floor, he made his move.

"Stay back!" cried out Queen Minnie and to Sora's horror, Xadlorn was rushing towards the queen with his sword positioned low to compensate for her height. Sora was able to stand up but it was too late to intervene.

"Run!" shouted Sora before he remembered he had magic. "Take this!"

Thundaga hit the target and the Nobody collapsed to his knees. The Queen released a small ball of light that hit Xadlorn in the chest and he landed on his back as a result.

"So close," he muttered as he sat up. Minnie's ears twitched as she registered the words and frowned, "but its not enough..."

He quickly summoned his gun and pulled the trigger. Sora let out a cry of pain as a bullet grazed his shin. He let out a whimper as he grabbed on the wound.

"Sora!" cried out Goofy as he, Donald, and a few guards scrambled into the throne room.

"You're too late," said Xadlorn coldly, "Your Queen's life is forfeit." He turned to Queen Minnie and retrieved his sword once more to summon another shock wave...

A young guard who resembled Goofy looked at his shield and got an idea. Everyone watched as the guard flung the shield like a frisbee and Xadlorn did nothing to dodge a blow to his lower back. The man hissed in pain as his kidney protested but he held himself up from the ground with his sword.

"No!" Sora protested as Queen Minnie, with calm sadness once she realized what Xadlorn was planning, released a light spell that hit Xadlorn in the back.

(Somewhere, Doloran hissed in pain and felt the link twist again. Ah, it's almost time.)

"It's alright, Sora," she said as she healed the boy. "It's what he wanted."

To Sora's dismay, Xadlorn's body was warping as he calmly dismissed his sword.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because, I wanted to be whole again," Xadlorn watched with interest as his left arm seemed to dissolve before his eyes. "This is supposedly the way to do it."

"But what if it isn't, Roland?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Xadlorn shrugged, "it's not my first rodeo with near death experiences. Nor is Evan's world my original world."

(Doloran readied his staff and a Heart emerged from it. The Horned One immediately encapsulated the heart to protect it from interference.

The Horned One's original self, Alisandra, was there to see the founding of Allegoria. She had been given knowledge from the gods about a war that split the world into many. Not all of the knowledge can be easily retrieved these days. Her corrupted form can be incredibly unhelpful sometimes but today the Horned One was in a cooperative mood.)

"What happened?" inquired Donald.

"War happened," said Xadlorn simply, "One moment I was dying and the next I wake up in Ding Dong Dell - twenty nine years younger - to a startled King Evan who demanded to know why I appeared in his room."

He concentrated and a cat's paw shaped amulet with a green jewel in its center materialized into his hand in a glimmer of light. He set the amulet on the ground.

"Please return the Mark of Kings to Evermore for me," Xadlorn requested, "It belongs to my king."

"Tell His Majesty I'm sorry for me," was Xadlorn's last words as he ceased to be.

* * *

17.

Roland then woke up. He found himself in a unfamiliar round room. He turned his head and saw statues of snakes lining the wall. Their mouths were open as if they were about to bite. Something about snakes...sounds familiar.

He felt incredibly tired. His chest felt heavy. He allowed himself to think of Evermore and the people waiting for him there.

He smiled.

He then laughed tiredly and hysterically as he realized that he's alive. He's _complete_.

He attempted to concentrate on the nearest Trip Door to Evermore but found that he couldn't. He was about to fall asleep.

Oh well. He can try again later.

He closed his eyes and knew no more.

Doloran stepped closer to the center of the room where his soul mate continued to stabilize. Redirecting Roland to reform into this dimensional bubble where Doloran resided instead of allowing him to return to the shrine where it all began was child's play. It was much safer this way. The abominations that started this distraction could have found Roland and take him back under their control. Or the local wildlife would see Roland as easy prey while he was unable to defend himself. Redirecting Roland to Evermore would've been kinder but it was doubtful the little kingdom had people who are trained in the matters of the metaphysical.

Doloran shall wait until Roland completely recovered to offer him an alliance. Trying it too soon would be detrimental to his health, as much as Doloran was loathed to admit it.

* * *

18.

Roland's recovery was going smoothly. Mostly he slept through the day, allowing his heart and body to remember each other and reintegrate the memories that he had made in the several months he spent stubbornly defying nature by continuing to exist when he shouldn't have. The first few times when he was awake, he was at first unaware his caretaker was his king's enemy and seemed to seemed to see Doloran as someone else. After Roland recognized him and was quickly subdued back to slumber, Doloran chose to disguise himself as a dogfolk healer before checking on him.

A daily check on Evermore through his scrying cauldron showed that the Sora boy hadn't returned yet. Either the Organization was keeping him busy by avenging their fallen comrade or the distance between this world and whichever he was coming from was more vast than expected.

The Horned One was pleased on the eighth day to find that Roland was staying awake longer. He is strong enough for magic to not undo his progress now. His proximity to Doloran and the Horned One meant that they can easily convince him to join their cause.

Doloran paused. Indeed, Roland is stable enough for a gifted healer to take care of the rest. But is the Horned One implying they should brainwash him?

 **Ơ͢͝F͡҉̡ ̸̢C̸̵͝O̴͠UR̕͢͞SE҉҉ ̛͞N̢͡O̷̢͟T̷͡,́̕** refuted the Horned One when Doloran asked. **̷͟͝B̢U̡T̀ ҉̀͟A͜͞ ҉҉S͢͞U̴G͜G̵͜E̸S̵T͟͠I҉O͏̸̛N̕͢ ͟OR͞ ̡̀͞T̸͡W͏҉̶O̵ ̵̕B͞E͠҉F̨O̕R͞Ę͢ ̨͢H̸҉I͢͡͞S ̀͝HE̷͜Ą̷R̢T ͢I̶̧S̶̸ ͡͞F̴ƯL͝L̶̨Ý̷ ̷R͘Ȩ̡I͘N̸̵TE̷RGR̕AT͏E̢D̸͝ ̴̀W̧͝Ǫ̵ULDŅ̧'͝͝͝T̢̕͜ ̵̀H́͠U͝R̵̴T̀͝.**

 _But he has a Kingsbond with you,_ Doloran pointed out, _because of his status as my soul mate._

**̨I͘T̡͢͟'̡̀S̸̷ T̴O̕͟O͘ W͡҉̴E̛̛͟A̷̧͢Ḱ̨͠ ̷T̛Ơ͘͠ ̧͞G̶R͞A͟Ń̸͢T͡ ̸̛H҉̢IM͜ ̨͠P҉͜R̵̀I̴͟VILEG̸͢E͠͏S͟͠͡ ͠Y͘͠OU̵ ͘͞E͡NJ͏̡O͘͜Y̵̕.̕ ̵͟B҉UT̕ ̶̢͠I̸F̸͞ ͘HE ́A͘͢CK͜N̢͞O̕W̵͠L̶̶E̷D̛Ǵ̛͠E̵S ̧I̶͟T͏́̕ ̶͡A̵̸N̕D A̸C͟͠C͠E̴͜P̕҉͟T̀Ś̕ ҉͢I̕Ţ̸,͡͡ ̶̴T̡͞H̛͡E̴̢ ͟͏͝B̸͢O̧Ǹ͟D́͞'͝LL̡ B҉Ę͝C͡O͘M͏̸̶E̴ ̶͢͢Ś͜T͝R̕ƠN͟͡G͡E̢̕͠R.̡ ̨I͞ ̢̡C͘͠A̶N̛͢ ̷͜͝Ḑ̕O̵̷͝ ͠S͟O M̷̕͝Ư͝C͘͡͏H͏ WI͡͏T̕͠H̷ ̶͠Ą VE̛͜ŚT̛̕͜Í̛Ǵ͞IA҉L҉͢ ͡K̶I̶ŃĢ̢B̢Ó͏N͘͢D̨ ́͜͡S̷UCH͘͡ ̧À̸Ś̴͜ ͢H̵I̸S̵.҉**

Doloran found nothing to dispute that. Healing his wounds and being transported away from danger was all the Horned One could do for Roland unless he pledges himself to Allegoria's cursed Kingmaker. It was through luck that Roland ended up in this world after being rescued from the aftermath of the missile strike. He could've landed somewhere else and lived the rest of his life unaware of this one.

(Doloran wondered how well the halfling boy would do as a king without Roland's guidance. Perhaps Evermore would not have flourished as well as it has done so quickly. Or perhaps King Mausinger succeeds in wiping out the Tildrum bloodline. Perhaps Doloran would've gotten all the Kingsbonds sooner in those realities...)

 **H̴E̵ ̛́҉W̢҉I͘L̸̢̨L̛͘ ͏̧͞J͏̕Ǫ̕̕IŃ͘͠ ̡͏Ų̴Ś͡,͠ ̵** said the Horned One, **WH̵͏Y͞ ̀͡Ń̷̵O҉̡T̸̢͘ LET̢ ́I̸T̸͠ ̷̷͢H͏͝APP̸EǸ͠ ̶̕S̢O͞͏͘O͘͜N͞Ę̸R̶̢?̡͟͝**

 _he shall join us with his own free will,_ said a passing thought. Doloran threw up his hands.

"Let's wait on it!" he shouted, feeling frustrated.

 **A̢̢̛S̸͟͝ ̛͝YǪU ͞W̵̧I҉̧S͟H͠, ̶͘M̸̧Y̸͟ ͢͏L̴̢O̵V̀́E͞.́** The Horned One's presence receded from his mind and Doloran found that he felt lighter.

The Horned One was becoming more desperate now that they were so close to their goal. Unfortunately, it had become more demanding and most unlike its original self.

Was Alisandra's real self still in there? Or has he lost her forever?

Doloran looked back the door leading to the room Roland rested in.

With the Horned One as it is, as much as Doloran was reluctant to admit it, it may be best to release him. The worst of the danger has passed.

Perhaps, he should let Roland return to his home while it still stands.

* * *

19.

Roland felt something smooth and coarse touching his skin. He can hear the waves crashing into the water and splash against his legs. He can smell the salt in the air.

He registered the sound of heavy boots crunching against sand.

"Oi, whose there?" called a rough male voice. His accent sounded familiar...

Where is he now? Wasn't he last in an infirmary somewhere? Or was it just a dream?

"Pilo," shouted another voice, "look!"

"By the skies!" yelped Pilo, "Is that...?"

"I-inform the King!"

"Right, mate. I'm on it. Call a healer, Chingis!"

Roland lifted up his head and opened his eyes.

He was on a beach. A couple of men dressed as Sky Pirates were joined by a few patrolling soldiers investigating their shouting. They scrambled over to Roland's side when Chingis pointed to him.

"By the gods," gasped a dogfolk warrior as he helped Roland stand up, "you have returned to us, Sir Roland!"

"I sure did," agreed Roland. He looked towards the stone walls of Evermore, which seemed to gleam in the sunlight. He smiled at the sight.

He's finally home.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the world's heart, the Horned One sensed the layer of protection granted by Evermore's Kingmaker envelope Roland the moment he stepped inside the fledgling kingdom.

It decided to not punish Doloran on his decision to entrust a rival Kingmaker to take care of his soul mate instead. This...Lofty is young and inexperienced compared to the Horned One. Dealing with him would be like smashing a bug: too easy.

No matter, once the Horned One is unleashed, Allegoria will rise once again and the forces of Evermore would not be able to stop it. Roland will see sense by then and join the cause.

It is inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last it is done. I know this kinda sucked but, um, I tried?
> 
> The scene with Kairi was thrown in as a last minute edition because oh, yeah, she should be in there somewhere.
> 
> Xadlorn's final battle and dramatic death scene was moved from the World That Never Was gauntlet of boss fights because mostly I wanted Sora to get the Mark of Kings before he dealt with that and he'd be more reluctant to return the Mark while Xemnas is initiating the final boss sequence. I ended up scraping the scenes after Sora returns it because again, I have another KH x NNK2 story I've been procrastinating on and don't want to write the same boss fights again.
> 
> Another change to the final battle was that the shield toss of doom was originally done by Goofy but it didn't seem right to have him contribute to Roland's possible permadeath. So...Max got the honors. In a way, it kinda reflects the 'son mimicks the father' theme Ni No Kuni 2 seems to have. That or we can't have blood on Goofy's hands.
> 
> Also scrapped was everyone attempting to rescue Roland from the Horned One but having to fight him first. Similarly, Xadlorn becoming a minion of the Horned One because since he doesn't have a heart, he's not considered pure-hearted and thus has no protection against the Horned One's influence.
> 
> So yeah, the ending was brought to you by laziness and writer's block, hooray! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading this nonsense.


End file.
